Wonderland
Wonderland was a building located in the Felicity Wilds that had been operated by two liches named Edward and Lydia. Adventurers throughout the world would come to Wonderland in search of their deepest desires, not knowing that Wonderland was actually a trap designed to cause and collect their suffering. Description On the outside, Wonderland resembles a squat, wide, cylindrical building with black and white vertical stripes rotating across its surface, illuminated by several large floodlights. Illusion magic is used to make the inside of Wonderland seem colorful and vibrant, but, in actuality, it's mostly just black smoke created from suffering. Challenges Visitors of Wonderland must go through a set of challenges in order to receive their "prize". * Wheel of Sacrifice: A giant wheel that adventurers are required to spin in order to advance forward to the next challenge of Wonderland. Whatever the wheel lands on, the spinner must sacrifice. Refusing to do so will result in a penalty, that being an extra spin that round. ** Hand: The spinner must sacrifice a finger, hand, or a hand-related skill like dexterity. ** Eye: The spinner must sacrifice some of their eyesight, their eyes, or possibly eye-related skills like perception. ** Brain: The spinner must sacrifice a part of their memory, or possibly mind-related skills like intelligence. ** Swords: The spinner must sacrifice a future or past fight, meaning that fight will never have happened or could get disadvantages in future Wonderland battles. ** Backpack: The spinner must sacrifice an item. Probably. We never see this one used. ** Body: The spinner must sacrifice a bit of their max HP. ** Skull: Not a sacrifice, but the spinner will be hit with a case of bad luck sometime during their visit to Wonderland. ** Clock: The spinner must sacrifice some of their age, or, in the case of those who can't or don't age, some of their beauty. ** Question Mark: The spinner can sacrifice anything, as long as it's enough to please Lydia and Edward. *'Trust or Forsake:' Before a challenge, visitors must go through a room containing a huge LED screen, and, in the middle, a pedestal with two buttons labeled Trust and Forsake respectively. The LED screen picks a random person out of a group, and they must choose whether to trust or forsake another group who are playing the same game. It's essentially a re-branding of the classic "prisoner's dilemma". ** Trust/Forsake: The group who picked "forsake" will be able to skip their challenge, while the other group must go through a very difficult version of their challenge. ** Trust/Trust: Both groups will still have to do their challenge, but it will be at its standard difficulty. ** Forsake/Forsake: Both groups must do the more difficult version of their challenge. * Monster Factory: A challenge set in a large chamber filled with machinery and high ceilings. Hanging from the ceiling are some assembly lines leading to a large, circular hatch in the center. In the room are three large boxes representing: Type, Monster, and Attribute. The adventurers must roll all three boxes in order to create their own monster for themselves to fight. An extra monster will be rolled, and both monsters will be given an extra attribute if the adventurers were forsaken during the Trust or Forsake round. * Unknown Board Game Challenge * Boss Rush: A challenge set in a large chamber that is lined with dozens of LED screens that display different settings and landscapes. In this room, adventurers must defeat mannequin versions of their past enemies. Games * Heart Attack: A Dating Game-type game show where a group of adventurers is asked romantic questions in order to win the heart of the game's contestant, who is actually just a mannequin. Is less of a challenge, and more a breather for those groups who picked forsake during Trust or Forsake. * Bonus Rounds: After a challenge, adventurers can sometimes be allowed a chance to recover health, recover things they've sacrificed, or escape. ** Healing Game: Each member of a group can transfer some of their health to another group member. However, the transfer is a 2:1 rate, so only half of what was sent will be given to the recipient. ** Recovery Game: Presumably, a game that allows adventurers to win back an item, body part, etc. that was sacrificed. ** Escape Game: Presumably, a game where party members compete for the opportunity to leave Wonderland. Trivia * A lot about Wonderland, and, by extension, The Suffering Game arc, was inspired by the ''Zero Escape'' series of video games. * The "Monster Factory" section is likely a nod to Griffin and Justin's show on Polygon where they abuse character creation tools to create comedic horrors. Category:The Balance Arc Locations Category:The Suffering Game